


Happy in Athens

by antrazi



Series: Birthday fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Series. Before Dean told Cassie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy in Athens

Dean was never in love before he met Cassie but she was absolutely perfect for him: Funny and witty and downright bossy because he didn't enjoy women who were afraid to speak for themselves. She had a full and unashamed laughter, a mirthful smile and playful attitude. Dean debated with himself how to tell her about hunting. He needed to have that talk, everything else would be unfair to her.

She came back from her last class for the day and put her things to the side, telling him about her idiotic professor at the same time.

She saw that he had prepared a snack for her, knowing she would be hungry. Her thank you kiss before she devoured her food was a promise for later.

Her warm laughter was everything he needed: It didn't matter that Sam had taken off or that his father had decided to ditch Dean as well, the few weeks they had together made clear to him that he wanted this to last. It was time to to tell her what he really did.


End file.
